Sharingan vs Byakugan
by Hano-nym
Summary: Kakashi, Hinata et Kiba en mission. La nuit, il faut dormir... Seul Kiba l'a compris. Lemon, lemon... Pas très intéressant cela dit. Oh les jeunes ne cherchent qu'à faire du porno, aucune finesse, je vous assure...


_Sharingan vs Byakugan_

Genre: OS, IC, Lemon, Humour [R]  
Personnages du manga _Naruto_, par Masashi Kishimoto.

___________________

-Ka... Kakashi... Kakashi-sensei... souffla-t-elle 

-Mh ? Demandai-je captivé par «le jardin du batifollage». 

-Vous... Vous me...

Je détournai mon regard vers elle et je remarquai, en effet, que j'étais allongé très près d'elle et que cela avait l'air de la gêner. Demeurant allongée sur le dos, son regard fixait le _plafond_ de l'unique tente que nous devions partager, elle, Kiba-kun et moi même. Et ce n'était pas de ma faute si nous étions à l'étroit dans celle-ci. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Kiba qui dormait comme un chiot. Il est vrai que ça ne me dérangeait pas, non plus. Hinata, belle brune à forte poitrine, s'était glissée sous les couvertures gênée, et vêtue seulement d'un long tee-shirt emprunté à Kiba, ce vêtement noir mettait en valeur ses... Oui donc, il lui arrivait juste au dessous des fesses et moi, j'avais gardé seulement mes bandages, mon masque et mon boxer... Et heuresement que lui et les couettes étaient présents pour cacher mon érection. Oui, c'était à présent l'effet qu'elle me faisait et même si Kiba était présent, cela m'importait peu, je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là. C'est pour cela que je ne bougeai pas. Même si Hinata est sûrement le ninja le plus timide que je connaisse, ce sera une sorte de défi personnel. Y arriverai-je ?

-Qu'y a t-il, Hi-na-ta ? Dis-je doucement et sensuellement.

A ma surprise, les joues d'Hinata cessèrent de rougir.

-Il y a... Kakashi-sensei que... Que si vous restez aussi près de moi, je ne pourrais pas dormir...  
-Et qui... Qui t'a demandé de dormir ? Répondis je en caressant sa joue de ma main.

Toujours à mon grand étonnement, elle sourit en tournant son visage vers le mien, puis tout son corps.

-Ca n'est pas... raisonnable, sensei. Continua-t-elle, son sourire devenant sensuel.  
-Et pourquoi cela, Hi-na-ta ? Demandai-je en contenant ma surprise.  
-Kiba-kun... murmura-t-elle.

Je me retournai rapidement vers le concerné et après avoir vu qu'il dormait pronfondément, revins plonger mon regard dans celui d'Hinata.

-Même un chidori ne le réveillerait pas, dis je sur un ton ironique.

Je sentais que mon défi était gagné d'avance. Et mon étonnement était moins présent face à une Hinata voluptueuse.

-J'adore votre sharingan, je crois... Je crois que c'est la plus belle technique de pupilles.  
-Ah oui ?, continuai-je sur le même ton, ton byakugan n'est pas mal non plus.

Elle me sourit et je sentis sa main qui vint à la rencontre de mon pénis en érection.

-Mh... Je n'en doute pas une seconde... dit-elle.

Elle entreprit alors un jeu pervère avec mon appareil génital: elle le carressait gracieusement et doucement, en faisant des vas et viens verticales, ce qui avait bien sûr don de le stimuler encore plus et moi avec. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, et je la supliai du regard d'aller plus loin.

-Hi... Hinata, finis en...

Une fausse expression de colère, puisqu'elle était accompagnée de sensualité, prit place sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous... Kakashi-sensei, chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant dans un côté du cou masqué puis dans l'autre.

Elle avait à présent positionner ses jambes de part et d'autre de moi; et je demeurais captivé, captif... Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, de ce moi vulnérable. Elle releva la tête puis, elle prit mon bras droit et entreprit de retirer mon bandage, ce qui m'arracha un sourire- dans un soupire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Hinata-chan ?

Pour simple réponse, de sa main libre, elle retourna à mon pénis pour m'injecter un peu de chakra. On ne me l'avait jamais fait, et c'était sûrement la chose la plus stimulante qui soit; j'étais encore une fois passif et vulnérable. Mais... j'aimais ça.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que Hinata était ainsi ! Elle ne retira qu'une partie de mon bandage de manière à l'attacher à celui de mon autre bras, puis elle plaça mes deux bras joints sous un lourd sac de campement qui était venu s'incruster dans la tente sous l'encouragement de Kiba qui avait peur d'un vol (en pleine forêt, ce qu'il peut être baka ce Kiba...). En forçant, il est bien sûr que j'aurais pu m'en libérer, mais j'étais comme envouté par elle. Je la regardais et j'attendais sagement la suite des évenements. Elle me regarda intensément, puis après une seconde d'hésitation, elle fit glisser mon masque de manière à libérer mon visage. Puis, je pus lire sur son visage une satisfaction. Celle de voir mon visage dans son ensemble. Elle me contemplait voluptueusement, puis passa son index sur mes lèvres.

-Vous êtes beau, Kakashi-san.

Une de ses mains était à cet instant dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre ne bougeait plus sur mon torse masqué. Elle m'embrassa alors divinement, sa langue après avoir léché mes lèvres était venue jouer avec la mienne, langoureusement, passionément... amoureusement ?  
Je souffrais énormément de la retenue que j'avais à ne pas pouvoir la toucher, mes mains étant emprisonées, mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne me donnait pas de plaisir. Nos bouches se séparèrent alors afin de reprendre nos souffles, nos respirations rapides firent que nos halleines se mélangeaient, la chaleur de nos corps augmentait et mon érection s'ampliffiait. Elle retira son tee-shirt - celui de Kiba en réalité - qui révela son corps... Ses courbes gracieuses, son teint clair et frais, son intimité dévoilée. Je n'en pouvais plus, je tira viollement sur mes bandages ce qui fit tomber le sac et créa un bruit monstrueux. Un ronflement inhabituellement plus fort, qui se fit entendre de la part de notre collocataire, nous mit dans un état de suspens. Juste 6 secondes. Ce que nous faisions était risqué, mais nous sommes des ninjas, nous avons l'habitude après tout.  
Après ceci, mes mains enfin libérées parcoururent le dos d'Hinata, pour rejoindre ses fesses dont je me faisais une joie de rencontrer. Mais mon corps n'avait plus le temps de faire conaissance, je me retrouvai alors rapidement sur Hinata, un petit rire tinta d'abord de sa part, puis elle reprit tout son sérieux sensuel.

-Sensei... Qu'est ce que vous attendez, me dit-elle en passant ses jambes sur mes fesses de manière à nous attirer plus près l'un vers l'autre et ses mains doucement sur mon torse.

Je n'attendais absolument rien, c'est pour cela que j'entrai en elle. Un cri étouffé se fit d'abord entendre- il ne fallait pas réveiller Kiba. Je lui embrassais le coup tout en opérant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides en elle. Quelque secondes après que mon regard soit revenu à la hauteur du sien, j'éjaculai en elle. Alors que je jouissais, elle aussi avait la même réaction. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène chez les Hyuuga mais je n'avais jamais encore fait l'amour avec l'un d'eux pour vérifier. C'était donc vrai. Lorsqu'un Hyuuga a un orgasme, son Byakugan se met automatiquement en marche.

H.


End file.
